No Longer Daddies Little Girl!
by AkiraSonMustangNamikaze
Summary: Sirius is having some serious issues with his daughter. Can he fix him or make things worse. Major Harry bashing. pairing are SB/RL, HP/GW, DM/OC, ZB/fW, RW/HG, and GW/LJ rated M for explicit scenes later in chapters. snape is a good guy and protects
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I was rather bored and depressed when I wrote this. I do love the Sirius and I do think he should have a daughter. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, plot, ect ect...

Please excuse my crappy remake of this damn song and please excuse me making Harry a big headed, dense, idiot.

* * *

><p>Title: unknown<p>

By: Lillian Black

Wake up

When will things be good enough?

For you to see

All that I can be

I'm sick of

Playing games and acting

Like I never care

That you're never there

You pay attention

For only seconds

CHORUS

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see?

All I have become

I can shine

Like the sun

If you believe that 2 stars are brighter than one

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon… look at you

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon… look at me

Listen, the way I feel is just about you and me

Because you know I'll be brighter than just any star

A work of art

I'll make the sky bright

We'll light it. You and I

CHORUS

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see?

All I have become

I can shine

Like the sun

If you believe that 2 stars are brighter than one

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon… look at you

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Is it too much ask… that you put

Me first-oh

I feel like I'm last in your universe

And that's not where I ought to be

CHORUS (2X)

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see?

All I can become

I can shine

Like the sun

If you believe that 2 stars are brighter than one

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see?

All I can become

I can shine

Like the sun

If you believe that 2 stars are brighter than one

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon… look at you

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon… look at me

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon… look at you

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... look at me

I wrote down the last of the lyrics and picked up my guitar. Once I got my beat right I'd sing it to my Uncle Moony and ask him if it made sense. I had been having issues with my father. He seemed more interested in his godson it really hurt. I had gone through what Harry had. I had suffered the same injuries; sometimes I had worse them than he did. Did my father care about me? No, everybody else cared about Harry except Uncle Moony and nobody else. Well professor McGonagall did ask questions. I got the beat and walked up the halls to Lupin's room. I knocked 3 times. He opened it.

He gave me a questioning look. "I wrote a new song and I want you to hear it. If you're busy I can wait." I told him, he looked a little tried. I said afraid that I had woke him up.

"No it's fine; did he say something or blow you off again?" Lupin said seeing my tear streaked face. I nodded; he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. He pulled me into his room and sat down on his bed.

I sat down and put my guitar in my lap and started to play. I slowly started trying to find the page with my song. I sang and I sang it proudly.

Sirius's P.O.V

I walked upstairs to Lupin's room. I was on his landing when I heard a beautiful voice. It was my daughter and she was singing well I don't know. I stood outside of his door. Her song ended beautifully. Lupin was the first one to talk.

"It's beautiful, if you would like I can take you for a day on the town. We can go to all the muggle places like clothes stores and I can show you some wizard land marks." Lupin said in a kind and caring voice, my daughter sighed.

"That would be nice but we would have to get past my dad and Dumbledore. I would like that; it would be just you and me. Thank you, uncle Lupin." Lillian sighed as she stood up, I could hear Lupin tilt his head.

"Thank you for what? By the way what did he do this time?" Lupin asked her, I heard her flop down on a chair.

"For showing me what it feels like to be loved by a father. I feel completely happy that you are willing to live through shopping with me a teenage girl who feels hated by everybody except for 2 people. The meeting will start soon." Lillian said I heard Lupin stand up. I moved down to the landing.

"Things will go right with your father; by the way you didn't answer my question." Lupin said opening the door. I slid into the linen closet.

"Fred and George have those ear things that they created. I was listening in on a meeting when I heard him a call me a problem and how I would slow you guys down. I've been in my room since then. It's been a week since then. Today is the first day since that day. I think Mrs. Weasley brought me food. I guess because of his arrogances for his god-son he can't see me." She explained to him.

"Well you do get high marks but you don't show off your skill with a wand, just not in front of the other students." Lupin explained

"They already think I work for Voldemort, but if I show off my skill they'll really think that I'm going to kill Harry. And I won the Quidditch as the youngest catcher in a century and everybody accused me of cheating. Even my own team, but I won't resign because I love it. Harry won't defend me because he likes the attention. I have to hide during, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When I'm in the common room I go straight to bed because everybody tosses things at me and calls me a murder to be. The only people who stick up for me are Fred, George, and Hermione I don't want to go back.

"I'm trying to convince Dumbledore to take me off the record as a student, but he just won't do it. I'm afraid to go back. Before I left these guys they um… they…" she stopped talking. "You better go down or they'll send somebody to come get you. I talk to you tomorrow. I cracked open the door and watched her walk downstairs. Lupin came shortly after. I pulled into the closet; he pulled out his wand pointed at me.

"Oh hey Siri what's up?" He asked me as I glared at him, my eyes narrow slits. He looked at me in shock. I was so upset and angry with him I couldn't thing strait. He pointed his wand at me. Ropes sprung out of his wand and wrapped around me. He pulled me out of the closet and onto the landing.

"Sirius what you heard is true, I knew you were there the whole time. You treat her like a child and don't give here the respect she deserves. You treat her like she's worthless and isn't worthy to be your daughter. Take your eyes off Harry for a minute then maybe you'll see the strong, beautiful, brave, intelligent, frightened, and talented young woman she has become. Sirius you heard, her own house hates, and people have raped her because of who she is. And the only reason she doesn't stand up to them because her supposed best friend and father don't stand by her side, don't care, and lover enough to where she's breaking inside. Voldemort won't have to worry about fighting her anymore.

"I took her wand away because she's tried to kill herself she almost said it. Pay attention to her. She is captain of her Quiddittich team and nobody showed up to join her team except for four people and one of them wasn't the famous Harry Potter.

"I'm sick and tired giving her excuses and lying to her about why you don't care about her. I'm not really sure why either, enlighten me." Lupin yelled at me, I glared at him. The portrait of my mother started screaming.

"I… she can't be she just can't. I HATE HER." I yelled glaring at Lupin. I heard a gasp from below me. I turned my head. A few stairs down stood all of Grimauld inhabitance, including my daughter. She turned and ran down stairs. I heard a door slam shut. Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny ran after her. I heard a bang and my mother's portrait shut up. Tonks came up and slapped me. She ran after the other girls. Everybody else turned away. That's when I realized the members of the order were here as well. Professor Dumbledore told everybody to leave and let him, Reamus, and I talked it out. McGonagall glared at me with that I have never been so disappointed in you look. Snape who had best friends with my wife even after she married me. He walked up and punched me in the gut.

"I may hate you but your daughter is an excellent student and I have nothing but respect for her. She has guts, a heart of gold, and deserves a much more respect than you give her." Snape said storming away and heading to my daughter's room.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I agree with him. He's right and I'm sick tired of you treating her like crap." Lupin yelled at me, Dumbledore came up and walked into my room. We followed he sat on the bed.

"Reamus I give you my full permission to take Lilly out tomorrow and you Sirius are coming with me to the ministry. I have undeniable proof of your innocence and once the world knows your innocence you will take the position of the Defense against the Dark Arts. Understood! That should give you enough time to make it up to your daughter.

I bowed my head without saying anything. In a way this was my punishment.

Snape's P.O.V.

I quickly walked to Lillian's room. I wished her father would see the woman she had become. She was the only student I truly cared for. Malfoy was somebody I was asked and had an unbreakable promise to protect. But Lillian was somebody who I truly cared for her; she was the best student I have ever had.

I knocked on her door and Mrs. Weasly opened it giving me a suspicious look. "I'm not here because I was asked to. I respect Lillian with the respect she deserves." I explained Mrs. Weasly let me every head turned towards me. I have to admit I was embarrassed.

"Do you need something professor Snape?" Lilly said coldly as she glared at me.

"I just wanted to say; right here in front of everybody, that I am sincerely sorry about what just happened. I also think that you are one of the brightest student I have ever had deserve more respect than _Potter _gets." I said with venom in my voice as I said Potter. "I know you might not believe me but I was best friends with your mother and I still would be if it wasn't for her passing. If you have any more problems come to me immediately. I will quickly stop it and I promise it won't be obvious it was a teacher who took care of it. Or anybody in my house." I announced to her everybody looked at me.

"How in the hell can you do that? I mean seriously Severus is that possible?" Molly asked me as I sat down.

"Well apart from your father, whose innocence will be proven shortly? You did not here that from me. But I can talk to professor McGonagall and Dumbledore and have him deal with it. And your pears will never know it was a teachers doing. I promise in the name of your mother I will make sure it is done. Lillian for some reason you and Professor Dumbledore are the only ones who have made feel this much respect for them. Now if you'll excuse me I must attend the meeting, Molly and Tonks if you would like I can come up with an excuse if you'd like." I said turning towards the door.

"No thank you, we will attend the meeting. Would you guys like me to bring you up some food?" Molly asked them. They nodded suddenly I was being hugged.

"Thank you Professor. I appreciate it very much." Lilly said pulling away.

"I am happy I can help you deal with problems. Please do not tell anyone about what I have said. It would ruin my reputation." I told her as I walked out of her room. Molly and Tonks followed me.

"Thank you Severus I appreciate what you said back there. I didn't realize that you cared for her. I didn't even know you knew her mother." Molly said as she smiled up to me. I smiled as we walked into the room Reamus walked up to me and held out his hand.

I took it and looked at him. "I have always had a small amount of respect for you. Thank you Severus, I'm happy there is someone else who sees her full potential other than me." Reamus said as we sat down. The people who didn't know what happened started to freak out. The meeting started and I just ignored them.

After the meeting was over Mrs. Weasley pulled me aside and asked me to go check on the girls. I said I would. I quickly made my way up the stairs. I knocked on the door.

Hermione answered the door. She smiled and let me in. "If you ladies don't mind I would like to speak to Lillian alone." I said, they shook their heads and left the room. "Lilly if you tell me about the boys who hurt I will have it dealt with. Please just tell me who it was." I asked her she looked down.

"It was a couple of boys from the Gryffindor house. I don't know their names." She told me, breaking down. I pulled her into my arms as her father entered. I glared at him.

"Severus may I speak to my daughter, please?" he asked me, I pulled away; I nodded in understanding his motives. "After this can we talk?" he asked me, I nodded and left them in room. I watched Lillian sink to her knees.

Sirius's P.O.V.

I pulled my baby girl into my arms. "Lily when you were born I was filled with joy, happiness, and love. You and your mother were the only things that mattered to me. When your mother died I felt useless. I let you and your mother down. When I was in prison, I fell asleep picturing your face.

"I got pictures of you when it was your birthday every year. I knew that I loved Reamus, but if I had to pick between you and him, it would be you every time. When I saw the picture of Ron and I saw Peter on his shoulder I just knew I had to get to you.

"When I saw you on that broom as a Gryffindor catcher I was happy. I knew that you would be the first thing I worried about. But then when I was with you face to face, I remembered how I let you down and thought you would hate me. That's why I distanced myself from you.

"When I said I hated you I was lying. The only person I hate is myself. I love you Lillian Anne Black, never forget that. I need you in my life. Dumbledore has found proof of my innocence and I will be working at Hogwarts this year and I will always be there for you, from now until the day I die." I explained to her, she stared at me in shock. She hugged me tightly.

"I love you daddy. Please help me. I'm afraid to go back to Hogwarts, I don't want too. Please don't make me go back." She told me crying again.

"Shh… a deep breath… that's it. Tell me what baby girl." I told her she nodded and started to calm down.

"I was returning books to the library at the end of school last year. A couple of Gryffindor students, 7th years think, they started to pick one me and tease me. I just ignored them. Next thing I knew I was being dragged into an empty classroom. They start to take off my clothes and…" her voice faltered, I pulled her closer. She started to cry harder.

"I'll talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore. You'll be safe this year I promise. I'll do what I can to protect you." I whispered into her ear. I held her tightly. I tried to comfort her. She gladly accepted my embrace. People from her own house raped her.

"Thank you dad, can we talk later. I want you to tell what mom was like and I think we have a lot to talk about. I wish you could go with us tomorrow." She told me, I smiled and kissed her on my forehead.

"I'll speak to Dumbledore about it. Maybe just you and I could go tomorrow. Spend a little time tomorrow. Come up to my room in an hour. You and I can eat there and talk without waking anybody up. I love you, honey. Never forget you're my darling little princess. I must go talk to Severus now." I told her. I kissed her on her forehead and left the room, this was going to be a lovely conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape's P.O.V.

I walked up the stairs and sat in front of Black's room. I hope Lilly was alright, she was by far my favorite student. Sirius up the stairs smiling, he motioned for me to follow him. "I am going to explain this once and that's it Snape." He told me in a calm voice.

"Shoot Black and then please tell me what's going on. Also where is your son?" I told him, he nodded and sat down on his desk chair I sat on the bed.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for the way I treated you and I know you might not be able to ever forgive. I have no excuse for what I called you and how I treated you. I would like you to know the I was the only one in on the prank in 5th year. I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you. I am asking for forgiveness but I am also asking for your help in protecting Lilly and knocking some sense into Harry." He told me, I sat there gobsmacked at what he just said.

"True it might be a while before I can forgive you but I do accept your apology. Of course I'll help Lillian and help you knock some sense in to Potter's thick skull. Now as much as it pains me to say this, we need the Weasley twins. They'll be able to find out who believes in her and who doesn't. I will sit down with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick. We will have a conversation and then sit down with our houses and explain the situation to them. If there is one thing pure bloods don't tolerate it is rape. As you can imagine my house with be furious. Especially Draco Malfoy and Zabini Blaize." I explained to him, he nodded.

"I definitely know about that. Do you remember that one year when that group of Slytherin rapped that Gryffindor boy. My mother and father were furious. They went on and on about how it was wrong and when I told my mom it could have been Regulas or I she went on a war path. Not only did sure make sure that those children get into trouble she yelled at Dumbledore and she was ranting on how we should be protected and if something that happened to her boys, she was going to get him fired as head master. Regulas and I were so upset and scared that we both said we needed to do homework and ran to the library where our school stuff was. Once we got there we laughed so hard about Dumbledore's face at the time." He told me, we both started laughing as Reamus came in.

"What did I miss. I am pretty sure that thirty minutes ago you to were glaring at each other. Seriously what happened. I leave you alone for five minutes and this happens." He said looking perfectly gobsmacked.

"Oh Remmy you should see your face right now. I apologized to Severus and asked forgiveness, help protecting Lilly, and knocking some sense into Potter's thick skull as Severus puts it. I also told him that you and Jamey had nothing to do with that horrid prank that year and it was only me. He accepted my apology and we started talking about him sitting down with Dumbledore and the other heads and talking to their houses individually. We were talking about pure bloods don't tolerate rape and so I told him about my mom after she found out about the rape that school year. Anyways why would Zabini Blaize and Draco Malfoy worse than the rest of the house?" He asked me, I smiled softly thinking about my godson and his friend.

"Last year when everyone was packing they came to me and explained that they were best friends with Lilly and that they did not wish to take the dark mark. Well Draco fancies her very much.." I explained to them, they nodded.

"Well I guess I need to have a long conversation with Draco. As to your question earlier. Alphonse is now known as Roy Lillian Mustang. He changed his name and is a Colonel in the military and a state alchemist. He is actually supposed to be joining us this school year along with two other people." He told us, we nodded and then began planning on how to do what we need to do.

"I think we need to give Lilly a confidence booster and we only have an hour to bring them together." Reamus said, we quickly realized what he was talking about.

Lillian's P.O.V.

I walked up the stairs to my dad's room. I knocked on the door. A few seconds later my dad answered it. He pushed me and I was suddenly hugged by a familiar blonde and black haired boys.

"Dray, Zaby? What are you two doing here?" I asked them, they looked across the room. Standing in the corner next to the bed was my dad, Snape, and Moony. "What when did this happen?" I asked them, they just smiled before the each scooped me up into a hug.

"Well after our talk you fell asleep. We got the boys here and they were accepted by almost everyone. We are going to let you get caught up and they might lecture the hell out of you." He told me before they all left.

"Why didn't tell us about what happened. We would have dealt with those gits. By the way we are your official body guards. Zabini, you, and I will have our own common room type thing. We will be going a month in advance with the teachers so we can get some extensive training in." Drake told, me I nodded.

"Thank you guys. I think I can live this year with my boys by my side." I said, but I realized that I wanted Draco to be so much more years ago.

"Of course you will. But there is something I need to say." Draco told me, Zabini slipped out of the room.

"What do you want to tell me Dray?" I asked him, he walked up to me and took my hands in his.

"I love you Lillian, I know that you probably don't feel the same way." A blushing Draco Malfoy told me. I just smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too. Dray what does this make us?" I asked him, he looked at me. He seemed to think for a little bit.

"Well it depends. Do you want to date and then go steady or go steady. I personally think we should date first so if this doesn't work out we can be friends." He told me, I nodded in agreement.

"I know we've agreed to only date but will you kiss me again?" I asked him. He just smirked before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my closer. He bent down and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was a small chaste kiss that felt amazing.

We looked at each other blushing before he took my hand in his and we went down to the kitchen. Were my dad, Snape, Moony, Zabini, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Dumbledore were talking. They looked up when we walked in. Dumbledore had a slightly disturbed look, Flitwick looked really disturbed, both Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were crying. I turned around and tried to walk away but Dray caught me around the waist.

"Ms. Black I know this is hard but we need to know those seventh years names so they can get into trouble." Professor McGonagall told me.

"I don't know there names. I really don't. They never said there names once. All I know it that the were in Gryffindor and seventh years because of what they did say. Please I would rather put this behind me and just get on with my life." I said to them as I was steered to a seat.

"Alright then, we won't bother you anymore. But if you do see those boys I want you to go strait to Reamus. He will be with you tomorrow along with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Blaise." Professor McGonagall told me.

"Alright thank you." I said to them, My dad smiled and pulled me into his arms. I looked up him.

"So are you two dating now?" He asked me, we both blushed ten different shades at once. I glared at him.

"Dad. Really, dad, really?" I asked him, Draco was looking down blushing. Everyone was laughing at our embarrassment.

"What did you do this time dad?" An unfamiliar voice asked my dad. I looked up and gasped. Standing there was my older brother.

"He was picking on me." I said to him, his eyes lit up with amusement. He did give dad a look and shook his head.

"Are you laughing at my dear little sisters expense. how cruel. As for you." He said, before scooping me up into his arms and giving me a hug. My brother was tall and handsome. He had Black hair and midnight blue eyes. "It's nice to finally meet you Lillian. I am Roy." He said to me as he set me down.

"I know, Uncle Moony told me about you." I told him, he smiled at me. I smiled before I went and sat next to Dray. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey dad, how are you." He said as he was hugged by him, a group of five followed him in. We looked at him. "These are my team mates. Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric. Even though Alphonse isn't part of the military he is a great Alchemist not to mention Edward here is his older brother and he is the Fullmetal Alchemist." Roy told us. We smiled and exchanged names politely.

"They will be teachers this year. Edward and Alphonse will be Alchemy teachers, Roy will be assistant to both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Alchemy. He will have superiority when assisting in Alchemy, Riza will be teaching the elder students certain fighting styles, and Maes will be the assistant librarian. Also they will be looking out for the safety of the students after what happened last year." Professor Dumbledore said. I knew where this was going to end up,

"Well I have school work to finish, bye." And with that I was running out the door and to my room. Zabini caught up to me after I got in my room and pulled our my potions book for this year,

"How do you run so quietly up those stairs?" Zabini asked referring to the stairs with my grandmothers portrait.

"Lots of practice. Where is Dray?" I asked him, he sighed and sat next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"He stayed behind to make sure they don't rush up here and bother you once they find out. So how did he tell about his feelings?" Zabini asked me, I blushed.

"He told me he loved me and then started rambling. So I kissed him and told him that I loved him too. We agreed to just date so if a relationship doesn't work out we can always be friends." I told Zabini, he smiled down at me.

Mustang's P.O.V.

I stared at my father as he told us about what happened to Lillian. "Was she sure they were seventh years?" I asked furiously." I asked, I looked around at my team members. They were equally as pissed.

"Yes she is. But please leave her alone about it tonight and tomorrow. Tomorrow is supposed to be a fun day for her." The kid named Draco Malfoy told me, I glared at him.

"And why do you care?" I asked him, he blushed and looked away. "Ah so you like her." I said he looked at me.

"Alot and I know it means everything to her that are here. She has been wanting to meet you ever since she learned about you. But trust me when I say she needs to be left alone about this right now. She has nothing but badgered about it, If you give here time and let her breath about it then she just might remember the names." He explained to her, I had to agree.

"That is true. It is said that most rape victims do remember more over time." Hughes said from his position across from me.

"I know alright we won't bother her about it until she comes to talk to us. But could you please talk to her." I asked Draco, he nodded and stood up,

"Will do. I will see you all in the morning then?" He asked as he made his way to the door we all nodded and he left.

"He really fancies her doesn't he?" I asked Snape who nodded. "I guess I am just going to have to keep an eye on him this year." I said smirking, my subordinates, Hughes, Ed, and Al gulped.


End file.
